The World is Ugly, But you're Beautiful to Me
by BeMyDestiny
Summary: Pitch x Lectora... ¿Quien dijo que un villano no puede amar?, Para el Amor no ahi reglas ni vestimentas y va mas alla de Todo, Porque el Mundo es Horrendo!, pero tu eres Hermosa para mi...
1. Chapter 1

**{Narra Pitch}**

Invierno, maldita época del año, es en la que todas las fiestas comienzan…. Y ahí mas felicidad en el mundo.  
Es más que obvio que yo puedo cambiar las cosas, este será mi año.

Valla, valla, mira a esa joven humana,  
¿Rondando tan noche por el bosque?  
¿Qué acaso no le teme a la Oscuridad?...

Tinieblas y Susurros pasen entre sus piernas, que su carne tiemble de horror, lo siento querida, pero el Coco te Manda un… ¡¿Qué?!

El Embrujo de Pitch fue callado gracias a las palabras que salieron de la joven de cabellos oscuros.

TN.- Que lindo paisaje, lastima que este tan cerca de mi Casa - Suspiro la joven

¡¿Lindo?! ¿Qué acaso es ciega? No lo creo, esto debe ser una broma, debo de comprobar su vista…  
Murciélagos vuelen sobre su regazo, arañas cubran su piel, -Rió Maléfico-

TN.- ¡Oh Por Dios! - grito la joven

¡Eso es! Que tu sangre se enfrié y te retuerzas de mied…. Esto no es posible…

TN.- Un murciélago de verdad, woow nunca había visto uno tan de cerca, que hermosa especie, y ustedes pequeñas arañitas, irán a visitar a las mías ... -

… Pero que extraño ser es ella, no siente miedo, pero su indiferencia no me debilita, al contrario es como si…  
No, debo de investigar más

La Joven Camino y Camino hasta llegar a una especie de gran edificio lleno de muchos cristales, fui sobrevolando detrás de ella, pero nunca se percato de mi, abrió una puerta y entro a lo que yo pienso era su "hogar".  
Mirando de cerca de la joven su aspecto era ¿Atractivo?, pero en que demonios pienso, simplemente no era como las jovencitas que yo estaba acostumbrado a asustar.

TN.- Hogar, por fin, creí que nunca llegaría, un largo pero hermoso camino, por suerte Lorena no incumbirá mi paz invitándome a una de sus fiestas llena de descerebrados y plásticas… -

Hahaha, la forma en que ella se refería a sus compañeros humanos era divertido.  
Su Cara era blanca aperlada, con cabellos negro como la sombra.  
En una de sus cejas tenia un creo yo arete, sus ojos eran delineados con un negro no tan profundo y brillante como el de sus pupilas, tenia unos labios rojo carmesí, era de estatura mediana, pero como dije antes, su aspecto era interesante y tenia que admitirlo… _**Seductor**_, ¿Qué es eso?, otro arete, solo que esta vez en su legua, mire sus muñecas y tenia unos textos similares a los del Gordo (Santa Clous)  
¿Qué hace?...

TN.- Bueno pequeñas, las dejare con sus hermanas para que se conozcan mejor- suelta las pequeñas arañitas en una pecera llena de una gran variedad – bueno hora de alimentar a Raven y Sultana-

Ha! De seguro son su perros, todos los mortales tienen esa cosa…. Porque no lo sospechaba…

TN.- ¿Quiénes son mis hermosas culebras? Eh ¿Quiénes son?, si Obvio que ustedes hermosas – pronuncio la peculiar chica mientras alimentaba con una rata a los animales.

**_Demonios, esta chica, no es como las Demás…_**


	2. Chapter 2

TN.- Bueno hora de leer este nuevo libro- dijo mientras se ponía unos pequeños lentes grises en sus pequeños ojos

¿Qué era eso?, si lo se un libro, Pero el titulo llamaba mi atención, "Obsesión al miedo", valla, ¿De donde sacaría eso?, y ¡¿Obsesión?! Eso quiere decir que ¿le gusta el miedo?, pero como puede ser eso posible y mas en una humana…  
Que enorme dilema, es una de las primeras humanas que logro apreciar de cerca y es casi idéntica… a mi.

Trataba de observas bien lo que leía con tanta alegría y entusiasmó, quería ver como hablaban de el miedo, solo logre ver el titulo "La Formula del Miedo (Científicamente)", valla, la ciencia ah llegado a descifrar eso, me aleje de ahí para lograr ver si tenia mas libros similares a ese, me aleje del lugar pero al estar alejándome tire accidentalmente una copa de cristal.

TN.- ¿Quién anda ahí? – pronuncio la joven a lo lejos sin soltar el libro de sus mano –bueno tal vez escucho cosas, o Raven y Sultana se salieron hahaha, bueno seguiré leyendo, Capitulo 2 "El Mal Representado en Personas" muchas personas son símbolo de maldad hoy en día pero el origen de todo y mundialmente conocido como una leyenda y asusto a millones de nosotros de niños fue _"El Coco"_ , valla, sabia que vendría en este libro, amo las historias del coco, desde mi infancia me encantaba leer sobre el, y lo amaba en secreto hahaha sonare muy infantil pero recuerdo esos viejos tiempos, creyendo que algún día existiría una persona idéntica a el se que seria alguien que no me viera como un adefesio y poder habar con el normalmente… pero que te pasa TN hahaha esta hablando sola y ya te pusiste melancólica Hahaha – soltó una carcajada

Pitch escuchaba atento, ¿Qué acababa de oír?, ¿lo amaba?, el sentía lo mismo, el decía que claro le gustaría hablar con ella, solo era eso, pero ¿Seria eso realmente?, en el fondo en lo mas recóndito de su fría y pequeña alma sentía algo mas, latir algo, ¿latir?, no, el decía que simplemente era la impresión…

TN.- Pff, bueno será mejor ir a tirarme la tierra, así solo voy por algo de cenar ligero y listo-

¿Tirarse la Tierra?, ¿Qué era eso?, algún tipo de Ritual o algo así, iré a investigar…  
Entre a un cuarto con un tipo de tubo con algo al final, y una extraña silla con un hoyo en medio, ¿Qué esta….?- el rey de las pesadillas abrió sus amarillos ojos como platos- creo que seria mejor que salga de aquí, no quiero invadir su privacidad.

Era extraño, cada vez me sorprendía de aquella joven, tenía unas peculiar y sensuales curvas, decidí recostarme en ese sillón, eran demasiadas impresiones para un día, pero ¡¿Por qué?! Por qué pensaba que ella era ¿linda? Mas bien no linda, sensual, seductora, única… ¡¿Qué rayos pienso?! ¡PITCH! cabeza fría, fría, ella es fría y sus ojos… ¡RAYOS! Tengo que tomar algo de aire…

El salio por una ventana volaba a los alrededores del edificio, mientras dentro del departamento de TN.

TN.- Bueno que fresca quede es hora de ir por un poco de comida- dijo mientas se estiraba.

A lo lejos Pitch la veía desde el cielo, camino a unos cuantos metros de ella, para apreciarla mejor, entonces vio como un tipo con unas ropas ridículas se le acerco de la nada y le arrebato la bolsa de sus manos.

***.- Maldita Rara, regrésate a tu cueva o casa embrujada hacer tus hechizos hahaha-

TN.- idiota subdesarrollado devuélvemela o te arrepentirás…-

_Ese lenguaje…_

***.- ¡Oblígame Emo!-

TN.- ¡Mandril ignorante!- dijo mientras pateaba la entrepierna del imbecil

_Esa Actitud…_

***.- Te vas a arrepentir Emo – estaba apunto de golpear a la chica, cuando de pronto…

Pitch.- Si yo fuera tu no me atrevería a hacer eso, engendró- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo del joven y lo ponía en su espalda

***.- ¡AH!, suéltame imbecil -

Pitch.- El único imbecil eres tu, ¿te duele?-

***.- ¡Si! -

Pitch.- Que bueno, creí que no lo hacia con fuerza, devuélvele el bolso a la dama y te podrás ir como la cucaracha que eres…-

***.- Esta bien – aventó el bolso hacia el piso

Pitch.- No, se educado por una vez en tu vida mocoso – pronuncio mientras sonrisa maléficamente

***.- Esta bien… - tomo el bolso y se lo dio en las manos a TN

Pitch.- ¡Ahora largo!

El Tipo salio huyendo del lugar, Pitch sabia que había metido la pata, y muy metida, esperaba su reacción de miedo al ver a un tipo de dos metros, con trajes negros al igual que su pelo…

TN.- ¿Puedo ver el rostro de el Caballero que me defendió?...


End file.
